creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Fluorogen
Fluorogen is a chemical element with atomic number 9s, symbol Fl. Fluorogen exists as discrete atoms in its elemental form. Fl is a supremely reactive, poisonous, pale bluish green gas. It is more reactive than fluorine . In addition to readily "burn" hydrocarbons at room temperature, burns metals, water, as well as most other substances with a bright flame, it can oxidize most substances until the substance has no electrons left. The compound then decomposes in a short time, releasing all electrons gained by Fl in all directions, and ionizes nearby air molecules. Because of this, fluorogen have no known stable compounds. Physical characteristics At standard room temperature and pressure, fluorogen is a bluish green gas. It boils at 162.04 K (-111.11°C, -168.00 °F) and freeze at -99.99 K (−173.16 °C, −279.69 °F). Fluorogen exists as monatomic molecules due to its extreme reactivity. Fluorogen also possess an abnormally huge magnetic moment of 8 MCm, making it easy to be trapped by magnetic fields. Chemical characteristics Fluorogen is a powerful oxidizing agent. It is the second most reactive substance, before studium, and the most electronegative possible of all known oxidizing agents. It readily forms metastable compounds with nearly all elements. It gives an oxidation number of 0, and -∞ when in compounds. Reaction is rapid even at temperatures close to absolute zero. Fluorogen is inert towards neon, however. Occurence It is present in trace amounts in the atmosphere of Loonsiva and other planets with an atmosphere in the A-L universe. It is mainly produced inside stars by nuclear fusion and blown out of the star. It is quite rare as it can easily fuse with hyrogen to from heavier elements in the high temperature environment within the stars. It loses its m charge when placed in the standard universe and becomes fluorine. Isotopes Fl has one naturally occuring isotope (19sFl). Other isotopes are unstable with short half-lives and are produced artificially Chemistry of fluorogen compounds No stable compounds of fluorogen were known Extraction and production As Fl forms no stable compounds and reacts with virtually everything, it is collected from the atmosphere and trapped using magnetic fields, and mass produced using universal assemblers with hyrogen as raw material History Discovered in 2041 by Messimer Hyde as a bluish green spectral line when analysing the spectrum of Vermin. Later detected in the atmosphere of Loonsiva and other planets when scientist were striving for an explanation to spontaneous localized ionization of air Biological role Fluorogen is responsible for the powerful lightning at Jajaboi. Jajaboiis make use of the energy of the lightning for metabolism. Applications Fl is mainly used as an oxidizer to oxidize compounds. Like all stutironic elements, its reactivity can be controlled by m fields. Thus it can be used to oxidize compounds to any extent Safety and precautions Fluorogen is toxic, corrosive and extremely reactive and ionizing. Thus it is recommended to use it in a neon medium or in vacuum to prevent damage to electrical appliance caused by the ionization of air.